What Darkness Hides
by magiknight
Summary: I am finished debating morality with you week after week, neither of us has room to talk." With that said Draco covered her mouth with his and won the argument the only way he knew how. D/Hr


_**What Darkness Hides [NC-17 for julesndairyland **_

**Title:** What Darkness Hides

**Author: magiknight**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything save the plot.

**Author Notes:** I'm not sure how happy this ending can be considered. Thank you to Amanda for the Beta!

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** None

**What Darkness Hides**

The unsavory element kept this part of Diagon Alley fairly deserted. Claimed by the night, black corners kept the monsters that travel in shadow, both wizard and those not quite human, hidden from the naked eye. The moon cast an eerie glow, adding to the sense of foreboding which warned a casual passerby that this was not a welcoming place. Silent and graceful, one shadow flowed out of the night and into a decrepit building. Flowing with an elegance not common of a mortal form, the figure traveled up the stairs, pausing at a door. Almost inaudible, the shadow let out a single sigh before slipping wordlessly into the room.

There, leaning against the window sill, a pale figure nearly glowed in the moonlight. As always he was immaculate. Bare from the waist up, he was perfect, no blemish marred his skin, no streak of color darkened his silvery hair. And as always her breath caught in her throat just at the sight of him. She allowed the disillusionment charm to fall, revealing herself to his hungry gaze. Neither spoke, each trying to gain the upper hand, a timeless struggle for dominance. Seconds ticked to minutes, and the world around them stilled as they waited for the other to break first. They both knew it would be her, but still, she had to try.

"It's over." 

He barked out a harsh sound, which might have been a laugh if there had been any humor contained within. Slowly he turned to face her, knowledge in his gaze as he took in all that she was.

"Haven't we been down this road before, Dear? If I remember correctly it was over last time as well. Of course that didn't keep you out of my bed that night, and it appears it didn't keep you home this time either." One graceful step at a time, Draco crossed the room to bury his hand in the wild hair at her nape. Tilting her head, he forced her to look him in the eye before he continued. 

"Why should I believe you this time?" 

"I can't do this to him anymore. I can't do this to myself anymore." Hermione trembled as his free hand carressed her shoulder and slid past her collar bone to rest at the first button of her robes. "There are too many lives involved, even if they don't know it."

Draco leaned into her, she could feel his lips move against her ear as he whispered against her skin. 

"Those people don't matter in this room. You know this is going to happen. Does it really help ease your conscience to fight me every week? Or maybe it just gets you off to have me wear you down every time, forcing you to submit. If that's the case I can always bring a bit of charmed robe next time, make things _really_ interesting." _Flick_. The first button of her robe came undone and he began working his way down the front of her robes.

"Draco, stop. I'm not going to back down this time. I can't betray him and the children any longer"

"Him, them, what about me? The fact you denied me and ran off to marry that blood traitor bastard wasn't a betrayal? I offered you _everything_. You chose them over me and now you preach from your high horse about some sense of honor you never had? I'll be damned if I let you push me aside for those people again. I own you, heart and soul, and you know it. Even if you manage to stay away from me for a hundred years, you will still lay next to that prat of a husband and wish I was there. I am finished debating morality with you week after week, neither of us has room to talk." With that said Draco covered her mouth with his and won the argument the only way he knew how. 

He grabbed both sides of the blouse she wore under her robes and ripped it open as his mouth traveled over her jaw and down the graceful arch of her neck. Licking sucking, nipping, he trailed the soft skin down to the center of one exposed breast. Pushing her against the wall, he brought both hands to cup her while his mouth alternated between the two, tugging and worrying at each nipple, teasing them taut. 

Hermione twisted and pulled at his hair, holding him in place while inarticulate begging noises ripped from her throat. The pleasure was so intense that she no longer knew if she were begging him to stop or for him to never let go. 

Slowly one of his hands trailed away from her chest, teasing the skin of her stomach as it made its way lower. Draco pushed the elastic band of her skirt over the swell of hips, leaving nothing to hide her from view. 

"You came prepared, I see." He groaned as one finder slipped in easily, proving that she was already hot and wet for him. It wasn't enough, he had to hear her say the words. Teasing her clit with a feather light finger tip, he pulled back each time her hips thrust forward, aching for more. Again and again he brought her to the brink, only to pull back and begin again. 

"Admit it! Say you want me, _beg_ for it." 

Hermione tried to hold out, not wanting to give him yet another victory over her. She shook with desire as he freed his cock and started to rub it against her opening, moving away each time she tried to move forward. Her body was taut, every nerve screaming for release. Tears streaked down her flushed cheeks, yet another battle lost.

"Please, oh Merlin, please Draco I need you." 

"Who owns you?" He placed the tip in, holding her hips in place, refusing to finish the thrust.

"You, only you. Draco!" She screamed his name as he pulled her legs up around his hips, shoving his way home. Roughly he drove into her again and again. Each thrust slamming her against the wall. There was no tender mercy, only fierce passion. Their love making as hot and volatile as their relationship.

Both of them screamed each other's names as they found completion. Breathless, they collapsed to the floor, still joined by intimacy. Slowly Draco stood, still holding her in his arms, the first show of gentleness of the night. Carrying her to the bed he slipped into oblivion, not even the popping sound of her Apparition wresting him from slumber.

--------------

Hermione slipped into her marriage bed, hair slick and damp from a recent shower. Gently, she tried to ease under the covers without waking her husband. 

"Hmmm, Honey, it's late. Are you just getting to bed?" Ron rubbed at his sand filled eyes trying to gather his thoughts from sleep. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just fell asleep on the couch with a book, you know me."

Ron mumbled something incoherently before wrapping his arms around her and returning to sleep. Hermione wiped the silent tears from her cheeks as she vowed once again to never again stand before that door in the darkened hotel.

_One week later._

The night once again found Diagon Alley deserted, the pale moon casting it's spell over the empty street. A dark figure slipped out of the shadows, graceful and mysterious. It practically floated up the stair case, an act of practiced choreography. It hesitated briefly at the door. Almost inaudibly, the shadow let out a single sigh before slipping wordlessly into the room.


End file.
